


Messrs Lily, Dorcas, Mary And Marls Are Proud To Present

by MsMinervaQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Character, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMinervaQueen/pseuds/MsMinervaQueen
Summary: Series of one-shots from the marauders girls povJust reposting the same ones as before because I deleted my account and had to wait for a new one lolDisclaimer: I do not support J.K Rowling's transphobia, if you do then I don't want you reading any work I post
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ...I feel so self-conscious publishing work, but I hope you enjoy
> 
> Warnings:  
> Throwing up  
> Internalised homophobia (sort of)  
> Underage drinking
> 
> I'd also be really grateful for any feedback

Marlene.

To be read while listening to:  
'1950' King Princess  
'Girls' Girl In Red  
'She' Dodie  
'Liability' Lorde  
'Girls Just Want To Have Fun' Cyndi Lauper

Kissing Remus wasn’t really that bad. He tasted of cigarettes and pumpkin juice. And that boy taste. Marlene wondered if she was doing it right. For a start, she wasn’t sure what she was meant to be thinking about. Maybe you didn’t think - you were so caught up in the moment.

Marlene, however, was thinking about the alcohol she’d knocked back earlier - without the buzz it gave her she was sure she’d never had left her bed. Her mind was also determined to take her back to the empty charms room. Empty, that was, except for Dorcas Meadowes.

Maybe if she pretended that hadn’t happened, it would go away. In anycase, it had felt more right than whatever was happening now. It was quite awkward to be honest, and after what felt like an hour of sucking Remus’ face, she pulled back. Remus blinked a few times, looking positively mortified. She squeezed his hand, shooting him a warning look, before back turning to face James’ 16th birthday party.

Lily was grinning at her, giving a subtle thumbs up. James was too busy staring at Lily. Peter looked awkward and slightly confused. Mary just looked embarrassed. Sirius, by the looks of things, had spilled his fire-whiskey down himself. And Dorcas - Dorcas looked as if she would start crying at any minute.  
Marlene felt a stab off victory at that. It was Dorcas’ fault. The way she had leaned against the door, smiled at Marlene, used those long eyelashes to trick her. And Marlene was definitely straight. It wasn’t her fault Dorcas was obsessed with her. No one was speaking, so Marlene grabbed the nearest cup, and drowned its content.

She had a sudden urge to get hard-core drunk. Forget everything sort of drunk. One of Sirius’ records, ‘Suffragette City', started playing. Dorcas was a suffragette. Or something like that. She'd told Marlene about feminism, introduced her to the world of girls.

Marlene took another swig. Fire whiskey mixed with cheap vodka always had the effect she wanted. James had started trying to impress Lily again, and Mary was trying to teach Peter how to dance, which had the attention of most of the partiers, who's alcohol induced brains had somewhat forgotten about Marlene and Remus' new...thing.

Marlene grabbed another cup, chugging it back. It was the only way. For so long now, thinking had just hurt. Her friends thought it was just a phase; getting utterly wasted every time someone opened a bottle. But this thing wasn't going a way, it had been there for as long as she could remember, it was just different now, ignorance was once so easy.Ignorance was escapism. Ignorance had been replaced by drink.

Shakily, Marlene made her way to a stretch of wall, a little way from the party and main crowd. She slipped down the wall, her drink sloshing slightly. From here, she could watch Dorcas, who was now dancing with Sirius and Lily, her loose shirt rising as she jumped, revealing a toned stomach. Marlene dropped her gaze. Girls didn't look at each other's stomachs; they stole each other's boyfriends and bitched about each other behind each other's back.

Thick tears began to drop down Marlene's face. She rubbed her eyes angrily, but that just covered her hands in mascara and eyeliner. A part of her wanted to admit that she was lost. That she was not okay. But Marlene Mckinnon was always okay. She had the shoulders Lily and Mary cried on, she had the hands that bandaged the scars Remus seemed to get, she had the smile everyone relied on.

She liked watching the party like this. A narrator but not a character. She would tell the story of Lily and James, of Mary and Sirius, of Dorcas and Remus. That would be a good story.

Lifting the cup to her mouth and drinking. Marlene focused on doing that. A song she recognised filled the common room. 'I Will Survive' by Donna Summer. The song Mary had lent her. And that she'd listened to with Dorcas on the weekend everyone else had gone to Hogsmeade for valentines day. They had sat on the windowsill in their dormitory, hopping down to dance around the beds. That wasn't fair.

The tears were sobs now, and she had no control over the cup she kept lifting to her mouth.

"I think you've had enough." Mary stood looking over her, one eyebrow raised. Marlene let her friend take the cup from her. All the fight was leaving her, she was too tired to argue. So fucking tired. She felt a hand on her shoulder as Mary slipped down next to her.

"So… You and Remus then."

"Fuck. No. No. Not at all."

Mary laughed, "I know." Marlene turned to look at her. The world swam for a minute before settling. 

"You do?"

"You know you're my best friend." They were holding hands now. "You can tell me things. You can't take everything on by yourself." Marlene let her head flop against Mary's shoulder. It was warm and soft. "Come on, let's get you some water."

Mary stood up before pulling Marlene up with her. A hard tug on her throat forced her to fold over at her stomach. "Wow, you have gone crazy."

"Always been crazy." Marlene muttered, feeling her stomach flip.

"Well, let's be crazy together." They walked through the swaying room, Marlene gripping Mary, until they had reached the small girls toilets near the dorm.Marlene stumbled forwards, staring into the white toilet until she felt as if there was nothing left in her, someone was pulling her hair back. She pulled back from the bowl as Mary passed her a glass of water. She gulped this down in one go. Mary was still holding her hair, stroking it gently. It was then Marlene loved Mary. Not in the way she thought about Dorcas, but the way she loved Lily and James and Sirius and Remus. Remus.

Marlene felt as if she was going to cry again. Instead she felt an overwhelming urge to laugh. What was she doing? She caught Mary's eye and - she suspected Mary wasn't entirely sober either - they began to laugh. Leaning into each other so they didn't fall over, the two girls laughed until the cubicle door swung open. Marlene looked up, butterflies in her stomach making her want to lean back over the toilet.

Mary took her cue to leave, and left Marlene alone with Dorcas. They stood there for what felt like years, barely making eye contact.

"I'm sorry." Dorcas stepped into the cubicle warily.

"I was the one that kissed you."

"But I wanted you to. The whole time. I can't remember a time I didn't want it."  
Marlene stepped forwards, taking in Dorcas' full lips, her dazzerling hazel eyes, her elegant high cheekbones. "Me too."

This time when they reached for each other they weren't scared. Marlene slipped her hands around Dorcas' head, bringing their lips gently together. She felt firm hands on the back of her neck.

Kissing Dorcas Meadowes felt good. It tasted of peppermint and cherry lip gloss. And that sweet girl taste. And she knew she was doing it right. Because it was Dorcas, and she wasn't lying or pretending. When they finally pulled apart they were both smiling.

"Come on. Let's dance."


	2. Dorcas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorcas <3
> 
> Again,this is just a repost, but I'm writing some new stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just sweet but lots of fluff. Like it's embarrassing.

Part 2. Dorcas. 

To be read while listening to:  
‘I wanna be your girlfriend’ by girl In Red  
‘Dandelions’ by Ruth. B  
‘She’ by Dodie  
‘Sofia’ by Cliaro

“I swear,” Marlene hissed as she marched down the grounds towards the lake, her steps so fast and aggressively Dorcas had to jog to keep up.

Marlene never revealed what she was swearing on, but Dorcas assumed it was something Marlene would ultimately regret and they couldn’t afford anymore trouble.

“It's not that bad, Marls, we’ve been to Hogsmeade loads of times, and we’re only missing one trip.” 

Marlene flopped down on the grass, dangling her legs in the lake. Her pale thighs reflected the burning sun, and Dorcas had a sudden urge to cover her friends legs with her hands so they wouldn’t burn.

“You know that's not what I care about. Its that James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Lily and Mary are going to be so smug - and we all know it was their fault.”

Dorcas sighed and flopped down next to Marlene. “Minnie knows. She’ll just punish them a different way, lower their grades or something. Plus, we have pretty much the whole of the school to ourselves.”

It was always James and Sirius’ fault, all the sneaking around they did, dragging the others with them. That night, they had wanted to sabotage the Slytherins’ potions, and had, as usual, given Dorcas and Marlene the role of keeping watch in the corridor. So of course it was them that Professor Mcgonagal had wandered across, yelling at the girls for long enough for the others to sneak back. Dorcas supposed they were just lucky the tampered with potions hadn’t been traced back to them.

Marlene nodded reluctantly and kicked her feet about, splashing Dorcas in cool droplets. They shoved each other playfully, before falling back onto the grass.

Dorcas could hardly open her eyes, the warm bright ball in the sky pressed them gently shut. The sun caressed her skin, and something soft was tickling her skin. Dorcas’ eyes flicked open. Marlene’s long blond hair was casting a shadow around her face as its owner tickled Dorcas’ neck with a daisy.

“Dick.”

Marlene just laughed, she tossed her head back and threw the daisy behind her, stretching and yawning. Her pale blue blouse rose revealed the toned skin underneath. Dorcas watched her from the corner of her eyes. Marlene was so good to look at. Just on a mutual appreciation of her beauty sort of way. Strong Jaw and an explosion of freckles that covered her face and ran down onto her broad shoulders and muscled arms.

“Dorcs?”

Dorcas blinked. So long as she didn’t blush Marlene would just think she’d zoned out. But of course, she blushed. 

The day was so warm and peaceful; it was messing with her head. She watched Marlene’s hands, which were weaving daisies together, forming a long chain.

“I could never learn how to do those.”

“Here,” Marlene took Dorcas’ hands in her own and gilded them slowly, showing her how each daisy connected to the next, joining at the stem, forming a pretty string of flowers. 

“Thanks.” 

“No problem.” Marlene lifted the chain and wound it in a crown around Dorcas’ head. Her hands brushed behind Dorcas’ ears and tucked one of her loose curls up as she did so. The gesture was so intimate, so delicate. Lily and Mary did that kind of thing all the time, but Marlene… Marlene was different.

A couple of first years came running past, barely paying attention to anyone but the group they were part of. All the same, Marlene pulled back as if she had been doing something she shouldn’t have. She smiled slightly, but in a sad sort of way, and picked up her discarded daisy chain, looping the next daisy onto the stem of the last. 

The sky was slowly turning a warm pink, the others would be back soon, as Dorcas pulled her foot from the lake, her sandel slipped off and floated a little way out. She reached out but her fingers couldn’t reach the strap.

“Marls, I left my wand back in the castle. Do you have yours?”

Marlene looked up from her daisies. “No, sorry, wait a sec.” She pulled her shorts up her leg and slipped off the bank. The water was deeper the Dorcas had thought and the water came above Marlene’s waste. 

“Ugh, it's so muddy.” Marlene waded a little deeper and grabbed the shoe which she threw back to Dorcas. She suddenly let out a shrill shriek and lept backwards. Without thinking, Dorcas jumped off the grass and landed messily in the water, stumberling as she regained her balance.

"Marls! Marls! You okay?" 

“Seaweed.” Marlene started to laugh. “It's just seaweed and you just jumped into a freezing, dirty lake because my leg got caught on some seaweed.”

“Shut up. You were the one who screamed.”

Dorcas felt the cold waves smash against her as Marlene splashed her with water.

“Hey!” She lunged forwards and grabbed Marlene around the middle, sending her flying backwards and knocking the both underwater. They struggled in each other's arms for a minute, trying to hold the other down, cut off from the rest of the world, just them and creatures that lived in the murky depths of the lake. 

Dorcas emerged dripping, rubbing her eyes and gasping. Marlene emerged from the lake behind her, making Dorcas jump. They paused, let the sun warm their arms.

They helped each other out, pulled each other out of the mud and onto dry land. 

Dorcas lay next to Marlene, their heads touching as they dried off. 

“Do you ever have these moments, where it's like, you wouldn’t mind if time just stopped and you could keep this moment forever?” Marlene said turning ever so slightly to face Dorcas.

“Yeah,” Dorcas whispered in return. “Yeah I do.”

\---

Everything fell into place for Dorcas after that. She'd always known, sort of, but that hazy summer day confirmed it. They'd gone back to the castle once they'd dried off, changed into their robes for dinner in the Great Hall, where James had teased them for being caught last night, Remus had apologized for leaving them and Sirius had told Remus off for being 'too kind for your own good'. Dorcas didn't let herself catch Marlene's eye because she knew that if she did they would both lose control of their smiles. 

Dorcas loved this feeling. She knew Marlene shied away from it, was scared to admit how she felt and that was okay. Dorcas could wait for Marlene. It wasn't a burden, it was a privilege if anything. Dorcas had something no one else did. She loved Marlene McKinnon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> A comment and kudos means the world <3


End file.
